


Поставить на паузу

by Polisha (nuups)



Series: Молодость [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Football, M/M, Psychology, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: Костя устал.И, наверное, поэтому позволяет Игорю обнять себя.
Relationships: Fyodor Chalov/Konstantin Kuchaev
Series: Молодость [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114178





	Поставить на паузу

**Author's Note:**

> Просто нам надо.  
> Просто хочется.  
> Вселенная «Молодость все простит». Все же помнят, что Игорь не претендует?
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239518)
> 
> Также опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8775365)

_Мы так устали, Что жди беды. Я не из стали, А из воды._

_Костя устал._

Он не боится возвращаться в гостиницу, но опасается заходить в свой номер. Он видел, как у Феди дрожали губы. Он слышал, как надламывается что-то важное и так долго держащее на поверхности. Он чувствовал, что грядет буря, шторм и, не дай Бог, самое настоящее кораблекрушение.

_Костя устал._

По-настоящему вымотался эмоционально. Не так расстраивают установки к матчам и выход на замену. Настоящее расстройство — их поникшие плечи после игр и потерянность у дорогого ему человека. Он знает, быть сильным не просто. Быть сильным — тяжело.

_Костя устал._

И, наверное, поэтому позволяет Игорю обнять себя. Он утыкается носом в грудь и мерно дышит, прислушиваясь к окружающей действительности, обнимая в ответ и чуть поглаживая по спине. Дивею же тоже сегодня досталось. Опять поваляли, помяли. Хорошо хоть нос цел остался.

_Костя устал._

И Игорь, наверное, тоже. Да не наверное, а точно. Но за него у Кости опасений нет — Игорь в принципе не особо склонен к рефлексиям. В отличие от них. Становится немного жалко себя, но ещё больше — Федю. Себя — потому что что он может? Федю — как раз таки потому, что ничего не может. Это всё у Феди в голове происходит-творится-варится, и Костя может только быть рядом, но этого совсем не достаточно. Мягкие увещевания или жёсткие утверждения равно не подействуют. Феде надо самому себе изнутри помочь, а Костя извне может лишь губы поджимать, переживая колющее сердце, да рядом быть.

_Костя устал._

Поэтому не реагирует на вскользь брошенное в спину от Феди «ну-ну». Игорь в этот момент обнимает чуть крепче и тихо низко говорит, что Федя это от эмоций. Костя угукает и пытается вволю надышаться Игоревой уверенностью, спокойствием. Он всё знает, всё понимает, всё принимает. Аж самому от этого временами тошно.

_Костя устал._

Наверное, от этого в голову заползают непрошенные, неправильные мысли: что, должно быть, с Игорем было бы проще. Что, должно быть, Костя мог позволить себе больше эгоизма без угрызений совести, будь он с Игорем. Что, должно быть, Игорь на самом деле замечательный. Только вот не ёкает. Только вот в сердце всё равно Федя. Только вот прикипел намертво давно уже.

_Костя устал._

Ему бы самому чуть-чуть побыть с самим собой наедине. Просто потупить, позалипать или вот так постоять с надёжным человеком. У него ведь и мыслей закончить всё это не было никогда. Просто быть сильными вдвоём — легче. А когда оба надломленные — опасно. Игорь несмотря на своё простодушие и прямоту чутко улавливает _их_ состояние. Он похож на камертон для тех, кто ему дорог. Он ерошит волосы на затылке у Кости и просит быть терпимее.

_Костя устал._

Нет, его ещё хватит, и на побыть терпимее, и на побыть чутче, и ещё на что-то. Но он не знает, насколько его хватит вот так беспомощно смотреть на Федю, будучи не в силах помочь. Игорь, наверное, тоже чувствует: Косте помочь ещё может, а к Феде ему сейчас лучше не лезть, нарвётся только на агрессию — сдерживаемую или не очень. У Феди вообще вся злость в первую очередь внутрь себя направлена, и на остальных выплёскивается по остаточному принципу: когда тот доходит до точки и уже через других снова бьёт по себе же, отталкивая. Косте тут проще: он выучил обходные пути и маршруты, досконально знает, чего лучше не говорить и не делать, а для остальных — даже тех, кто немного ближе, как Игорь — Федя в раздрае всё равно что непролазные джунгли вперемешку с минным полем. Лучше не надо.

_Костя устал._

Игорь это чувствует. Снова подаёт голос и спрашивает прямо, совершенно открыто и просто: если нужно, он может взять удар на себя. Костя украдкой глядит на Федю, которого увещевает-успокаивает Никола, и качает головой. Не нужно таких усилий и жертв, хотя это и приятно до одури. Вот ведь повезёт кому-то, а?

_Костя устал._

Поэтому когда в коридоре Федя разворачивает его к себе за плечо, он просто молчит. Чалов не выдерживает то ли тишины, то ли взгляда, но бросается резким:

— Ну и? Так и промолчишь? Давай, начинай, говори!

И Костя понятия не имеет, что Федя хочет от него услышать. Может, того, что не услышит априори. Упрёков, например. Не то чтобы Костя святой и всепрощающий, но сейчас точно он ничего такого не скажет.

_Костя устал._

Он не понимает. У него побаливает голова, а запас спокойствия, так любезно предоставленный Дивеем, заканчивается. Костя вздыхает, смотрит своими глазами пронзительно и говорит:

— Я не знаю.

— Чего ты не знаешь, — поджимает губы, хрустит пальцами и сжимает челюсть.

— Что говорить не знаю, Федь, — Костя понимает, что скорее всего — не сработает. Просто слишком всё далеко зашло. Слишком долго у них всё _не_ хорошо.

_Костя устал._

Он догадывается, что Федя знает, что ему говорить, но вытаскивать это всё из него наружу сил нет.

Костя сейчас — в смысле последние около месяца — сосредоточен на команде и на Феде, и всё свое собственное отходит на второй план. Но не исчезает, а подспудно грызёт и точит. У Феди сейчас не всё (или _всё не_ ) получается на поле, но Косте на самом деле не сильно лучше. Он не заостряет на этом внимание, но подсознательно где-то растёт и крепнет ощущение, что он теряет своё место, так и не сумев на нём закрепиться. Так, конечно, только хуже — может, сосредоточься он на себе, разобрался бы и сам себе всё объяснил, сам себя успокоил. Но Косте не до этого. Поэтому он только отмахивается от кольнувшего ощущения, и снова разворачивается в сторону их номера. Если Федя пойдёт за ним — хорошо. Нет — пусть так.

_Костя устал._

Он открывает дверь и не глядя шагает в номер. В конце концов уже не маленькие. По крайней мере, хочется в это верить. А пока у него есть силы только рухнуть на кровать и прикрыть глаза.

Он лежит так пару минут или с добрый десяток. В голове бродят мысли-мысли-мысли, начинает всплывать прошедший матч. Костя не вздрагивает, когда кровать прогибается под тяжестью чужого тела рядом. Он не открывает глаза и ничего не говорит.

Федя тоже молчит. Он лежит на расстоянии — не слишком большом, но внимательно выдерживаемом. Тщательно не соприкасается ни единой частью тела.

Проходит, наверное, ещё пару минут, прежде чем Костя ощущает, как к его плечу прижимается Федин лоб. Одна точка. Это не решение, но пауза.

_Они оба устали._  



End file.
